


История с привидением

by Squirry



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mysticism, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Все обстояло именно так, мистер Соло... ну, за исключением цепей. Леди хорошо воспитана и никогда не позволила бы себе возмутительные выходки в стиле дебоширов с рабочих окраин. Никаких цепей. Инструктаж завтра в девять утра. А пока располагайтесь, обживайтесь... приятного отдыха.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История с привидением

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: в рамках нового задания команде А.Н.К.Л. приходится заселиться в "дом с привидениями". 
> 
> Мистика, ангст+++.  
> Хэппи-энд погиб было при исполнении служебного долга, но в эпилоге был реанимирован (или, скорее, гальванизирован).

            - А теперь я вынужден вас покинуть, леди и джентльмены. - Уэверли, ослепительно, как всегда, улыбаясь, наклоняет голову. - Однажды я уже ночевал под этой крышей и имел возможность убедиться, что истории о Грустной Леди - не праздные выдумки.

            Соло, успевший ознакомиться с подборкой местных легенд и пересказать их напарникам, насмешливо фыркает:

            - Она явилась к вам, звеня цепями, и потребовала отдать нечто важное, но еще не случившееся?

            Уэверли тонко улыбается.

            - Все обстояло именно так, мистер Соло... ну, за исключением цепей. Леди хорошо воспитана и никогда не позволила бы себе возмутительные выходки в стиле дебоширов с рабочих окраин. Никаких цепей. Инструктаж завтра в девять утра. А пока располагайтесь, обживайтесь... приятного отдыха.

            Он еще раз коротко кивает им и уходит. А они остаются в доме, который в числе множества других зданий и помещений принадлежит МИ-5 на правах собственности либо аренды, а сейчас используется управлением А.Н.К.Л. Дом являет собой характерную для северо-западной Англии смесь неуюта и аутентичных исторических интерьеров. То есть пугающе викторианской кухни, пользоваться которой не рискует даже самоуверенный Соло, выцветших пропитанных пылью и табачным дымом тканевых обоев, нефункциональной и работающей с горем пополам сантехники. Ужин, предусмотрительно купленный в придорожном кафе по пути сюда, съеден, и они разбредаются по своим комнатам. Впрочем, полчаса спустя Габи, напевая что-то себе под нос, стучится в дверь Ильи.

            - К черту викторианскую романтику,- заявляет она, бесцеремонно плюхаясь на его кровать и подпрыгивая на пружинном матраце. - Всех здешних привидений голова отдать за стандартный гостиничный номер!

            Илья, в принципе, с ней согласен. Они спускаются вниз. Соло уже разжег в холле камин и свечи в канделябрах. Кажется, одно помещение в доме все-таки можно назвать уютным. Особенно если в чемоданах запасливого Соло, как сегодня, найдется бутылка хорошего коньяка.  

            Габи задувает свечи и азартно предлагает:

            - А давайте рассказывать страшные истории! Чур, я первая!

            Соло усмехается и качает головой, словно удивляясь.

            - А ты будешь рассказывать следующим, большевик! - лениво тянет он.

            - Что, не знаешь ни одной страшилки, - подначивает Наполеона Габи.

            - Наоборот. Я должен выбрать саму страшную из всех известных мне жутких историй, - замогильным голосом откликается тот. - И для этого мне нужно время.

            Илья фыркает, но не возражает. Камин горит, бросая рваные отблески на лица и стены. Перед камином лежит медвежья шкура, которая так и манит растянуться на ней, и Илья после недолгого колебания поддается этому искушению. Он ложится на бок, подпирает голову рукой и смотрит в огонь. Габи тут же подтаскивает кресло ближе, сбрасывает туфли и пристраивает ступни ему на бедро. От камина идет сильный жар, лицо начинает гореть, и Илья поворачивается к напарникам. Соло смотрит на них с Габи сквозь опущенные ресницы и сквозь бокал «Курвуазье».          

            Габи рассказывает длинную путаную историю про юную фройлян, утопившуюся от несчастной любви, про ее неверного жениха и несколько десятков привидений сразу. Илья протягивает Соло опустевший бокал, тот наполняет его и, наклонившись, ставит возле локтя Ильи. Медвежья шкура на ощупь еще мягче, чем с виду, спину приятно греет огонь, и нестрашные призраки из рассказа Габи тихонько порхают вокруг. Веки начинают тяжелеть, но Габи постукивает по его ноге пяткой:

            - Эй, не спать! Уже твоя очередь!

            Илья садится, обхватив колени руками, делает глоток коньяка и начинает рассказывать первое, что пришло в голову.

            Соло хохочет; Габи снова пинается, чуть не разлив коньяк.

            - Тебе что, в детском саду рассказывали эту сказочку?

            - Вообще-то да, - признается Илья, запоздало изображая раскаянье.

            - Серьезно, в детском саду?

            Одно и то же ”Kindergarten” у Соло звучит по-английски с американским акцентом, у Габи - по-немецки, но восклицают они синхронно, и Илье становится смешно.

            - Зато таких историй я знаю очень много, - торжественно заявляет он. - Могу рассказывать хоть до утра, пока Ковбой не выберет самую ужасную страшилку, чтобы сразить нас наповал.

            - Бедняга, - с деланным сочувствием говорит Соло. - Строгие советские воспитатели пугали детишек во время дневного сна? Сознайся, сколько раз ты мочил штанишки и постель?

            Габи хохочет и дрыгает ногами. Илья поспешно убирает свой бокал из зоны поражения.

            - Не воспитатели, а мы сами друг друга пугали. И не во время дневного сна, а по ночам. Что за интерес - рассказывать страшилки средь бела дня?

            - Вас оставляли в детском саду на ночь? - недоумевает Соло.

            - Летом, когда сад выезжал на дачу.

            Габи хмурит брови, стараясь понять. Илья поясняет:

            - Летом дети и воспитатели уезжали за город и жили там. А родители приезжали по выходным. Вообще-то это было весело. Речка, лес. Грибы собирали, загорали, купались. Жуков ловили.

            Габи в удивлении качает головой, а Соло все так же щурится сквозь бокал, что-то там себе представляя: то ли гроб на семи колесиках, то ли пятилетнего Илью с расцарапанными коленками и обгоревшим на солнце носом.

            На Илью нападает азарт, и он выдает на-гора чуть ли не десяток отборных историй, одну страшнее другой. Соло рассеянно и загадочно улыбается, а Габи, кажется, начинает пугаться всерьез. Илья совершает стратегический маневр - и теперь вместо маленького мальчика главным героем рассказов становится маленькая девочка. Мальчика пугать все равно бесполезно: знай себе подливает коньяк да ухмыляется. На особо драматическом моменте, когда Красное Пятно проявилось на стене в комнате бабушки (а сама бабушка к тому моменту уже разделила печальную судьбу прочих родственников главной героини) агент Теллер не выдерживает и стягивает со спинки кресла шерстяное покрывало, ныряя под него с головой.

            - Курякин, прекрати, - глухо и невнятно требует она из-под пледа. - Иначе тебе придется провожать меня в уборную, сама я туда идти побоюсь.

            - Да, Большевик, пожалуй, можешь закругляться на сегодня. Ты свое задание выполнил на твердую четверку, а я тут как раз вспомнил один довольно жуткий рассказ, - самодовольно вещает Соло, плотнее закручивая храброго агента Теллер в клетчатый шерстяной кокон и пристраивая в своем кресле на манер подлокотника. Та вяло брыкается, но не особо рвется покинуть кресло Ковбоя. Видимо, там не так страшно.

            Соло рассказывает действительно впечатляющую историю о девушке с прекрасной фигурой и волосами до пояса, которая обнаженной гуляет по ночным автострадам. Она идет по обочине по ходу движения, и водители, притормозившие за ее спиной, цепенеют от ужаса, когда видят вместо лица морду медведицы. Ковбой не жалеет красок. Илья посмеивается, но слушает с удовольствием. Когда Соло, понижая тон и смягчая интонации, бархатным голосом повествует о горячем смрадном дыхании зверя, опалившем лицо одинокого ночного шофера, Илье кажется, что у него самого шерсть на загривке встает дыбом, а зверь внутри, напружинившись и подобравшись, готовится к прыжку.

            Габи придушенно пищит под локтем Соло. Тот, смеясь, освобождает ее от пледа - и тут же получает десяток царапин от острых, с маникюром, коготков.

            Им приходится-таки провожать ее в ванную. И пока они, ухмыляясь и переглядываясь, ждут ее в коридоре, Илья думает об истории Грустной Леди, которую упоминал сегодня Уэверли. Крутит ее в голове так и эдак, чтобы вышло пострашнее. Но Грустная Леди и в подметки не годится девушке-медведю. Определенно, этот раунд остался за Ковбоем.

            Габи выходит с мокрыми волосами, разомлевшая от горячей ванны, и сонно ругается на неудобные краны, стилизованные под старину, - или им и вправду сто лет в обед? Похоже, что так.

            Агент Теллер благополучно отправлена смотреть сны про Черную Руку, Гроб на колесиках и прочие ужасы детсадовского фольклора. Илья и Соло допивают коньяк и тоже расходятся по спальням. Камин, лишившись благодарной аудитории, потихоньку гаснет сам собой. Дом погружается в сон.

            ***

            Ночью Илья просыпается от сдавленного крика за стеной. Путаясь в штанинах, он натягивает брюки и бежит в соседнюю комнату. В дверях он сталкивается с Ковбоем. Тот на ходу завязывает пояс халата и трет руками лицо, прогоняя сон.

            Габи сидит в разворошенной кровати. Соло присаживается на краешек. Илья остается стоять в дверях, на всякий случай поглядывая по сторонам.

            - Грустная Леди, - говорит Габи, отдышавшись. - Я ее видела.

            Значит, просто кошмар. Илья, успокоившись на счет возможного ночного вторжения, заходит в комнату.

            - Такой сон... будто и не сон, - говорит Габи. - Совсем как реальность.

            Илья наливает ей воды из кувшина, протягивает стакан. Она жадно пьет, проливая воду на одеяло.

            - Я ходила по комнате... не по этой, по другой. На руках у меня был ребенок. Младенец. Он кричал и кричал, я ходила и ходила, и мне казалось, что от крика у меня мозг сейчас распадется. Я хотела что-нибудь сделать, чтобы он замолчал. Чтобы заткнулся.

            Она трясет головой, проливая остатки воды, и Илья забирает у нее стакан.

            - Знаю, звучит ужасно, - говорит она почти нормальным голосом. - Но он орал и орал, а я ходила и ходила... И тут появилась она.

            - Грустная Леди? - негромко спрашивает Соло. Габи кивает и начинает раскачиваться, прижав к себе подушку. - Он кричал и кричал, - снова начинает было она, но Ковбой придвигается ближе, обнимает ее прямо вместе с подушкой и держит, не давая больше качаться.

            - Она пришла и сказала, что может его забрать. Я обрадовалась и отдала. Потом словно картинка в кино сменилась, и я оказалась где-то в парке. Я гуляла с ребенком, он был уже большой. Лет пять, наверное. Мальчик - черноволосый, кудрявый, с румянцем во всю щеку. Красивый. Он в траве возился, ловил каких-то жуков...

            - Всё ты со своими жуками! - внезапно набрасывается она на Илью. Тот моргает от неожиданности.

            Соло отпускает наконец Габи и фыркает:

            - Так вот чья история оказалась самой страшной! Кто бы мог подумать, что для нашего отважного автомеханика из Восточного Берлина какие-то жуки окажутся пострашнее женщины-медведя!

            Габи, хотя и со страдальческим видом, но смеется. Илье тоже смешно. Грустная Леди забыта, и они отправляются по своим комнатам досыпать.

 

***

            Час спустя, когда Илья просыпается в холодном поту и с колотящимся сердцем, ему уже не смешно. Грустная Леди, в желтоватом кружевном платье, с серьезным бледным лицом и темными глазами, только что была здесь. Илья с трудом подавляет желание обыскать комнату, чтобы найти потайную дверь, люк... Сон. Это просто кошмар, как у Габи.

            Он выравнивает дыхание и вытягивается на простынях. «Отдай мне», - сказала ему Грустная Леди. Никаких жуков, никаких младенцев. Видимо, они были заготовлены специально для автомехаников женского пола. В разговоре с Ильей - если это можно назвать разговором, - Грустная Леди оперирует исключительно абстрактными понятиями.

            - Отдай мне это, - говорит она.

            - Что отдать? - переспрашивает Илья.

            - То, что с тобой еще не случилось, - отвечает та, наклоняясь к его лицу. Прядь темных волос свешивается вниз, качается перед глазами, как маятник, завораживает. Дыхание не касается лица - или она и не дышит?

            Отдавать что бы то ни было просто так очень не хочется.

            - Выбери сам, - незнакомка ведет рукой перед глазами Ильи. - То или это.

            Во сне он ясно видит, что «то», первое, - спутанный пульсирующий клубок, полыхающий жаром, а «это», второе, - глянцевый прозрачный шар, прохладный с виду.

            - Забери, - хрипит Илья, толкая в руки ночной визитерши жгучий клубок. Та понятливо кивает, подхватывает дар и растворяется в воздухе.

            Илья касается кончиками пальцев все еще раскаленного пространства в том месте, где только что висел пульсирующий ком. И проваливается в какое-то тесное полутемное помещение.

            Это что-то вроде ниши или эркера в гостиничном номере. В нишу втиснут небольшой диванчик, сбоку - дверь, ведущая, кажется, на балкон. За окном шумит дождь, слышится музыка. По потолку пробегают полосы света от фар проезжающих автомобилей.

            Габи была права, - мелькает в его мозгу, - ощущения более чем реальные. - Но эта мысль так и остается на краю сознания, потому что воздух в помещении буквально искрится от адреналина, и Илья сжимается в пружину, как для прыжка, пытаясь определить, откуда грозит опасность.

            В этом тесном закутке он не один. Проходит несколько мгновений, прежде чем Илья осознает, кто его визави. Не по чертам лица - оно слишком близко, чтобы что-то разобрать, - а по движениям, дыханию, кажется, даже запаху. Это... Ковбой?

            Картинка сменяется. Илья сидит на диване. Брюки расстегнуты, член торчит колом, колени широко разведены. Соло стоит перед ним на коленях, упираясь ладонями в диван по обе стороны от его бедер. Илья видит его макушку, чуть взлохмаченные темные волосы. Голова склоняется ниже, теплое дыхание обдает головку члена, губы смыкаются вокруг влажным кольцом. Это настолько остро и нестерпимо, что в горле вскипает какой-то звериный скулеж. Илья вцепляется пальцами в волосы Соло, ногтями впивается в кожу. Тот отстраняется, тяжело дышит, облизывается совершенно непристойно. Смотрит в лицо: глаза в полумраке кажутся черными, лицо искажено - желанием? отчаяньем? страхом? Опускает голову, снова забирая член в рот, и начинает двигать головой, скользя губами по стволу. Илья откидывается на спинку дивана, борясь с собой, пытаясь не давить на затылок Соло, не тянуть за волосы, не вскидывать бедра навстречу. Получается плохо, и Соло давится, когда головка толкается ему в горло. Он чуть отстраняется, издает горлом низкий протестующий звук. По всему телу разбегаются мурашки. Наслаждение - темное, жгучее - поднимается от паха вверх. Соло прихватывает член рукой, не давая войти слишком уж глубоко, и продолжает двигаться, ласкает член языком. Отрывает вторую ладонь от дивана, сжимает собственный пах. Илья с трудом поднимает непослушные руки, наклоняется вперед - Соло не успевает отстраниться и давится снова. Илья расстегивает его ширинку, стискивает напряженный член и начинает дрочить. Движения получаются рваными, судорожными, но Соло, кажется, это по нраву. Он кончает на секунду раньше, чем Илья. Выпускает член изо рта, перехватывает, стискивает рукой и роняет голову Илье на колени. Тот чувствует, как темный пульсирующий комок в паху взрывается, затапливая тело, сжигая мозг удовольствием. И выплескивается в кулак Соло.

            Картинка сменяется еще раз.

            Снова ночь, но помещение другое - просторнее, прохладнее. Илья рывком садится в кровати, ощущая испарину на лбу, заполошно стучащее сердце. «Опасность» - кричит каждая клеточка тела. Левый бок пронзает боль. Плечо не двигается, рука плотно притянута к телу бинтами. Голова кружится, как после сильного сотрясения.

            На здоровое плечо опускается ладонь, легонько толкает его назад, на подушки. Ковбой? В его кровати?

            Соло включает настольную лампу, сонно щурится, морщит лицо.

            - Тихо, тихо, куда ты? Что за пожар? Приснилось что-то?

Илья медленно выдыхает. Приснилось. Он тянется к стакану с водой, стоящему на тумбочке. Соло опережает его, передает стакан.

            - Обезболивающее пока действует? Или еще уколоть?

            Илья отдает ему пустой стакан и качает головой.

            - Все нормально. Не надо сейчас ничего.

            Он осторожно ворочается, умащивая в кровати пульсирующее болью тело. Постепенно боль стихает, отступает. Илья засыпает, ощущая на другом краю кровати присутствие Соло.

           

***

            Просыпается он уже утром, в мрачноватой неуютной спальне дома с привидением. Умывается, спускается в холл. После безумной ночи с безумными снами он чувствует себя разбитым, как после долгой болезни. Приснится же такое.

            Бледная в прозелень Габи сидит за столом, мрачно глядя в чашку с кофе. Соло - как всегда, тщательно одетый, но тоже какой-то не то помятый, не то измученный, - кивает на кофейник и горку сэндвичей на тарелке.

            - Угощайся, Большевик.

            Илья наливает себе кофе, берет сэндвич и медленно, через силу ест, искоса поглядывая на сидящего рядом Соло. Тот тоже жует словно нехотя, зато кофе пьет подряд вторую чашку. Илья ловит себя на том, что пялится на него уже пару минут совершенно неприличным образом, наблюдая, как двигаются губы. Соло ловит этот взгляд, зрачки его на мгновение расширяются, потом он отворачивается.

            Габи еще минут пять медитирует над своим завтраком, потом встает и уходит, бросив напоследок:

            - Я буду у себя наверху. Позовете, когда приедет Уэверли.

            Шаги стучат по лестнице, хлопает дверь в спальню. Минуту или около того они сидят в тишине, потом Соло нарушает молчание.

            - Вечер страшных историй оказался не лучшей идеей.

            - Да, - тяжело роняет Илья и сглатывает, снова усилием воли заставляя себя отвести взгляд.

            Соло подпирает голову руками, ерошит волосы - и Илья остро вспоминает свои пальцы в этих волосах. Уголки губ Соло подергиваются, словно тот проводит ревизию своего арсенала ослепительных улыбок - и обнаруживает их все сломанными, вышедшими из строя. Он качает головой.

            - Я всегда считал, что нельзя позволять леди грустить.

            Кажется, шутки у Ковбоя тоже все заржавели.

            Илья с трудом разлепляет губы.

            - Тебе тоже приснилась Грустная Леди? Как Габи? А как же Черная Рука и Красное пятно? Я что вчера, зря старался?

            Соло облизывает губы, и Илья не выдерживает, позорно зажмуривается. Всего на одну секунду.

            - Сдается мне, - медленно говорит Соло, - что нам с тобой этой ночью снилось одно и то же.

            Потом встает, в один глоток допивает свой кофе и тоже уходит наверх.

 

***

            Через пару месяцев они работают в Югославии. Их нынешний объект - мачо балканского розлива. Предполагается, что он может вывести их на подпольную организацию, торгующую оружием в Средиземноморье. Габи знакомится с ним. Илья и Соло  прослушивают все его разговоры, ведут наблюдение, собирают и сопоставляют факты.

            Габи отчаянно флиртует с Миковичем, злится на мешающих ей Илью и Наполеона. Находит и выбрасывает жучки в излюбленном стиле их команды. Влюбляется явно и бурно. Совершенно непрофессионально. Ни Илье, ни Соло югослав не нравится. Поэтому, когда тот оказывается-таки одним из главных воротил подпольного бизнеса, удивления у напарников это не вызывает. Удивляется ли Габи, когда охрана не выпускает ее с виллы Миковича, Илье неизвестно. Они вдвоем с Соло врываются в кабинет мачо как раз в тот момент, когда Габи стреляет в него - и промахивается. Тот поднимает пистолет для ответного выстрела.

            Илья ломает Миковичу руку - жаль, что не шею, но мерзавец еще нужен живым, - и забирает вожделенные бумаги; Наполеон подхватывает и уводит Габи; высланная Уэверли команда нейтрализует охрану. Операция завершена и считается успешной. Уэверли получает все нужные финансовые документы и разговорчивого фигуранта с рукой в гипсе.

            - Непрофессионально! - еще полтора месяца спустя бросает Уэверли в лицо Илье. - Просто вопиюще!

            Илья слушает, стиснув зубы до боли в челюсти, не возражая. Словно это не напарница, а он, агент Курякин, позволил себе не только влюбиться в разрабатываемый объект, но и забеременеть от него. Рядом точно так же тяжело и мрачно молчит Соло.

            Габи при этом разговоре не присутствует, и Илье неизвестно, что именно говорит ей Уэверли. На следующий день агента Теллер командируют в Швейцарию для «лечения» - именно это слово стоит в предписании - в одной из тамошних клиник.

            Спустя три недели они встречаются в Риме. Габи выглядит спокойной и даже отдохнувшей. «Выздоровевшей», - невесело усмехается про себя Илья. Они встречаются в кафе, потом бродят по парку виллы Боргезе, дожидаясь Наполеона. Оставшуюся часть дня они гуляют втроем. О балканской миссии они ни слова не говорят. В курс следующего дела Уэверли обещал их ввести послезавтра. Рим радует осенним нежарким солнцем, никому вокруг нет до них дела. Они выглядят в точности как сотни туристов вокруг.

            Габи подпрыгивает и усаживается на парапет. Сейчас она напоминает сидящего на ветке воробья: такая же нахохленная, взъерошенная. Острые плечи вздернуты вверх, подошвы туфель упираются в столбики балюстрады, колени торчат. Соло вздыхает, снимает плащ, небрежно сворачивает его в несколько раз и бросает на парапет. Илья приподнимает Габи, как куклу или котенка, и пересаживает на сложенный плащ. Та усмехается, и эту усмешку можно принимать вместо хины. У Ильи при взгляде на нее аж скулы сводит, а рот наполняется горькой слюной. Ему не нравится эта усмешка. Он опускается на парапет рядом и пересаживает Габи к себе на колени.

            - Сейчас вы оба загремите вниз, - говорит Наполеон. Он встряхивает помятый плащ, перебрасывает его через локоть и протягивает руку за спину Ильи: не прикасаясь, просто страхуя. Упирается ладонью в наружный край парапета. Глупо: можно подумать, Илья действительно может упасть. Но приятно.

            Некоторое время они сидят молча. Габи смотрит на свои коленки. Илья смотрит на макушку Габи. По волосам у нее ползет крошечный - меньше булавочной головки - паучок. Илья вспоминает примету: то ли это к дождю, то ли к письму, то ли к обновке. И решает паучка не сдувать. И письмо, и обновка агенту Теллер сейчас явно не повредили бы. Если, конечно, это настоящее письмо: с хорошими новостями, приветами и пожеланиями, а не очередное предписание начальства.

            Наполеон смотрит на пейзаж за их спинами. Ветер усиливается, начинают собираться тучи. Габи ежится под порывом ветра, сильнее вжимается спиной в грудь Ильи и внезапно, словно решившись, произносит:

            - Она сказала, что получила то, чего хотела.

            Илья растерянно моргает, не понимая, о чем речь. Наполеон поворачивает голову и тревожно смотрит на них обоих, потом мягко переспрашивает:

            - Она?

            - Грустная Леди. Она приходила ко мне еще раз. Там, в Швейцарии. На следующую ночь после... - Габи не договаривает.

            У Ильи по спине бегут мурашки. Он не вспоминал про эту историю большую часть времени. И уж подавно ни с кем не обсуждал. Но иногда, встречаясь с напарником глазами, сталкиваясь плечом, локтем, понимал, что - морок ли, коллективное ли помешательство, - но эта ночь с кошмарами в старинном замке была. Она не плод его воображения. Соло - да, Соло тоже помнил.

            Они оба смотрят на напарницу так, словно в ней вдруг воплотился последний оракул Вечного города.

            - Она хотела ребенка, и она его получила, - кусая губы, говорит та. - Не то чтобы ей за полторы сотни лет ни разу не отдавали детей, - тут Габи нервно фыркает, и Илья крепче прижимает ее к себе. - Но этот ей понравился. Он был похож на того, который мог быть у нее. Она мне показала.

            Соло делает полшага вперед и - как тогда, в замке, он обнимал Габи, обхватив вместе с подушкой, так сейчас он обнимает ее вместе с Ильей, поверх его рук. Габи выпрямляет спину, едва не стукнувшись макушкой о подбородок Ильи, и продолжает говорить - очень ровно, очень спокойно.

            - Она получила желаемое и сказала, что готова вернуть остальным то, что забрала. Тем, кому еще можно. Кто еще жив и кто... готов принять назад. Я не спрашиваю, что отдали вы, но... в любом случае, вас это касается тоже. Просто чтоб вы знали.

            Она чуть ссутуливается и сползает с колен Ильи. Потом смотрит на небо: там уже вовсю клубятся дождевые тучи.

            Илья разминает затекшие ноги. Соло молча стоит и тоже смотрит вверх. Габи встряхивается, снова становясь поразительно похожей на задиристого воробья, залихватски сдвигает на затылок шляпку, водружает на нее сверху темные очки и весело спрашивает:

            - У кого-нибудь есть зонт?

 

***

 

            Вечером в отеле появляется Уэверли. Агент Теллер заметно напрягается в ожидании новой порции начальственного гнева, но шеф весел, галантен и, видимо, решает не подвергать опального агента дальнейшей обструкции. Он даже приглашает ее в театр, и Габи принимает приглашение. Зонт у Уэверли есть - и такой огромный, что под ним поместилась бы, пожалуй, вся их команда.

            Илья спускается в бар - и сталкивается там с Наполеоном. В баре по случаю дождя многолюдно, очень шумно, приходится перекрикивать музыку и гомон. Разговор не клеится. Они возвращаются в номер Соло, тот вытаскивает бутылку коньяка. «Курвуазье» - такой же, какой они пили несколько месяцев назад. В доме с привидением.

            Снизу, со стороны бара, доносятся обрывки смутно знакомой мелодии.      

            - Интересно, что забрали у Уэверли? - неожиданно для себя вслух произносит Илья.

            - Ты серьезно? - вяло откликается Соло. Он возится с коньяком, умащивая пузатые бокалы на шатком сервировочном столике. Потом, махнув рукой, толкает один из бокалов в ладонь Ильи, другой подхватывает сам. - Ты и вправду веришь в эту сказочку, Большевик?

            Голос Наполеона звучит расслабленно, но взгляд неожиданно цепкий и требовательный. И Илья честно отвечает этому взгляду: да, верю, - молча, просто опустив ресницы. Подходящие слова, которые можно было бы произнести вслух, у него сейчас не находятся.

            Соло встает и рывком толкает куда-то в сторону окна, расплескивая дорогой коньяк. Илья сопротивляется: телу не нравится, что его против воли толкают куда-то. Все рефлексы бунтуют. Секунд тридцать они просто стоят и толкаются, как мальчишки на переменке. Только это совсем не весело, а почему-то страшно до жути.

            Наконец Соло каким-то образом умудряется сдвинуть его с места и развернуть лицом к балконной двери. Илья внезапно понимает, что напарник всего лишь пытается выпихнуть его туда, в ту часть комнаты, и сам делает два шага вперед. И застывает, потому что на него обрушивается осознание. Дождь за окном. Музыка. Свет фар на потолке. Диванчик и балконная дверь. Эркер. Комната из его сна. Соло - Наполеон - рядом, вплотную: так, что лица не различить. Тяжело дышит, как после драки. Спрашивает:

            - Оно? Ты это видел тогда? - и напряженно ждет ответа. В глазах тревожно мечутся отблески огней с улицы.

            Илья с какой-то обреченностью кивает головой. Да, это.

            - Я третий день в этом номере живу, и только сегодня понял, - хмуро говорит Наполеон, садясь на подлокотник дивана. - Когда стемнело, и дождь еще...

            Илья, как заведенный, кивает головой еще несколько раз, сам себе до отвращения напоминая китайского болванчика.

            Они еще раз переглядываются. «Веришь?» - «Верю».

            Соло дергает за шнурок и включает бра. Свет загорается, отгоняя наваждение. Лицо у Ковбоя снова обычное - а не оглушенно-потерянное, как минуту назад. Он вскидывает брови, сжимает губы, улыбается, - словом, выполняет весь миллион обязательных мельчайших ритуалов, из которых складывается парадный фасад агента Соло.

            - Это просто вероятность, - произносит Наполеон неприятно успокаивающим тоном: словно психиатр, беседующий с опасным пациентом. - Ни к чему не обязывающая возможность.

            Но у Ильи в голове уже закрутились шестеренки. Он видит слабое звено, пешку под ударом. И бьет по ней.

            - Ты хочешь сказать, еще несколько дней назад такой возможности не было? Что-то могло помешать, остановить?..

            Он обрывает сам себя:

            - И вообще, что ты видел тогда? Скажи словами.

            - Я видел, - медленно говорит Наполеон, словно раздумывая, - я видел... Как я отсасывал тебе здесь, в этой комнате. На этом диване. А потом... еще много всего разного. Что ты ранен. Просыпаешься среди ночи, куда-то бежишь. Я тебя останавливаю... А ты? Что видел ты?

            - То же самое, - отрывисто говорит Илья. И тут его накрывает осознание, вышибая воздух из легких, словно ударом под дых.

            - То есть вот ради этого... Габи?..- хрипит он, чуть продышавшись.

            - Нет, - очень грустно и очень спокойно говорит Соло. Встает, распахивает дверь и выходит на лоджию. Легкую занавеску тут же выдувает вслед за ним в дверной проем, и Илья на секунду задерживается, запутавшись в ней. Когда он наконец выдирается наружу, Наполеон стоит, облокотившись на перила, подставив запрокинутое лицо ветру, влажному от долетающей под козырек мороси. Илья встает рядом с ним. Они соприкасаются плечами.

            - Габи здесь ни при чем. Она решила сама. За себя. Мы - за себя. Только нам дали возможность исправить, а ей - нет. Так бывает. Не все можно исправить. Никто не виноват. Или все виноваты. - Слова тяжело падают вниз и, наверное, втыкаются остриями там внизу в раскисшую от дождя землю. Соло пожимает плечами.- Что решишь ты?

            Илья стискивает зубы и думает секунду - как будто ему нужна эта секунда, когда он думал столько месяцев. Потом молча возвращается в комнату. Наполеон, раздраженно отбросив в сторону штору, следует за ним. Кажется, он ждет, что Илья... что? Молча уйдет к себе? Даст ему в морду? Произнесет речь?

            Илья и рад бы произнести речь, да вот только вряд ли получится. В голове пусто и звонко, шестеренки остановили свое вращение, перемолов все мысли в труху. Они смотрят друг на друга: снова слишком близко, ловя кожей чужое дыхание, впитывая напряжение, разлитое в воздухе. Наполеон смотрит тревожно, вопросительно. Надо ответить на этот вопрос. Как? Наклониться, прижаться губами к губам? Обнять, притянуть к себе? Он знает, что будет дальше, но надо что-то сначала... что? 

Наэлектризованный воздух, обтекающий их тела, кажется, осязаемо начинает сворачиваться в жгуты, сплетаться в комок, скручиваться тяжестью в паху. Темное, обжигающее накатывает и сметает барьеры. А, к черту.

            Илья делает шаг назад, садится на диван и неловко, онемевшими пальцами, начинает расстегивать пряжку ремня. Наполеон, не отрывая взгляда, кивает и медленно опускается перед ним на колени.


End file.
